My Three Fiends
}} Vaarsuvius meets the Inter-Fiend Cooperation Commission. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ * The IFCC ** Cedrik ◀ ▶ ** Lee ◀ ▶ ** Nero ◀ ▶ Transcript Qarr: I don't understand, I've never seen one of these before... Vaarsuvius: Open it! Open it NOW! Qarr: Yeah, OK. The opening of the letter casts a spell. Three fiends in identical garb appear. Only the color of their eyes differ. Lee: Greetings! Cedrik: Salutations! Nero: I just transferred my consciousness from the Lower Planes and boy are my arms tired! Qarr: Wait, who are you? You're not my regular supervisors. Lee: Yes, we got special permission to intercede on this account. Cedrik: We're the Inter-Fiend Cooperation Commission. Nero: A community-based grassroots organization dedicated to building bridges between the diabolic, daemonic, and demonic populations. The three fiends present their business cards: Qarr (off-panel): Huh. I've never heard of you. Lee: Not surprising, we're still pretty new. Our PR campaign is still waiting for final approval. Cedrik: Our slogan is, "Blood War, Huh, Who Is It Good For?" Nero: Good gods, y'all! Vaarsuvius: Cease your babbling, all of you! Give me what I require NOW! There is no time left! Lee: Relax mortal. Cedrik: An advanced Time Stop effect covered this island the moment the envelope was opened. Nero: We don't like being rushed when making a deal. Vaarsuvius: ...If time is stopped...then I may have additional options! I must prepare to— Lee: Believe me, elf, there are no preparations that you could make that would trump what we can offer you: Cedrik: Magical power beyond your wildest imaginings!* Nero: *Based on typical wild imaginings of previous customers matching your demographic profile. Additional terms and restrictions may apply. D&D Context * In D&D, the Blood War is the eternal conflict between the fiends of the Lower Planes. Since the IFCC seek cooperation rather than eternal war, they are opposed to the Blood War. The three types of fiends are: ** Demons who are Chaotic Evil in Alignment. They reside on the plane of the Abyss and its adjacent planes. They are represented in the IFCC by Cedrik ** Yugoloths or Daemons who are Neutral Evil and reside on the planes of Hades and Gehenna. They are represented in the IFCC by Nero. ** Devils who are Lawful Evil and reside on the Baator, also known as the Nine Hells. They are represented in the IFCC by Lee. Trivia * The IFCC's slogan is a pun on Edwin Starr's 1970 version of War by the Temptations. Nero follows Cedrik with a line from the chorus. The pun plays on the D&D Blood War, as noted above. * This is not the first appearance of the IFCC, it is their second. They previously appeared in #380, though no clue as to their nature was given, only that Sabine works for them.'''' External Links * 632}} View the comic * 105002}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Time Stop Category:Vaarsuvius Makes a Deal with the Devil(s)